Explanations
by CoffeeStainz
Summary: An infatuation, leads to...fun in the corridor? Read and find out what happens next! Find out who's demanding explanations. DG


**A/N: I hope this story is more popular then my former stories, I have my fingers crossed. Enjoy the story that I have created JUST for you. Also not the longest story you will ever read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Explanations**

I love him. It is like an uncontrollable infatuation. Who would of thought that little Ginny Weasley would be in love with the Big Bad Slytherin who first of all, doesn't even know she exists. It is crazy. When I walk by him in the halls my knees get all wobbly and I try to meet his gaze, which, like always is a faulty attempt.

He is so beautiful. I usually try not to make it that obvious that I am staring at him during breakfast, which I've noticed is the only meal he eats in the Great Hall, strange… Well, naturally someone always notices that my attention is focused elsewhere when they try to speak to me, but they never trace it back to him. I mean, innocent little Ginny who has her heart set on Harry would never look at him. Obviously, they do not know me very well.

Well today started out the same as every other day. I woke up with a pain in my back from the bloody uncomfortable beds, and I grab my clothes and head into the shower.

Then I make my way down to eat, though I am never really that hungry in the morning, so I decided today was a day for staring.

Well, quite suddenly I feel awkward. Not sick exactly, but awkward enough to want to go to the Hospital Wing. I decide to tell Hermione where I am going.

"Hey Hermione, I am heading down to the Hospital Wing, I suddenly don't feel very well"

"Really? Would you like me to go with you?"

"No Hermione, I do believe I am capable of doing myself. I don't know why you guys always want to treat me like a kid; I am only a year younger then you. Thank you for the offer but, no." I don't know why I responded so snottily but, I was not in the mood with her constantly concerned motherly ways.

As I make my way out of the Great Hall I feel like I am being pulled toward the Slytherin table, towards _him_. I squeak because the sensation has become stronger. I look up and I notice him get up from the table and walk out of the Great Hall. Oddly enough, the pulling changes its course and stops when it has me out of the Great Hall and down some deserted corridor.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!"

"Language, Weasley."

I spin around on my heels and _he_ is standing there. He has a smug smirk on his face and his eyes glitter with mischief. He looks so, breathtaking. The light dances on his face form the torches that light the corridor. He is dressed in all black from his torso to his toes. His eyes search my own, they are a startling grey.

I am lost for words on what to say. All I can do is stare at him, like I have been for these six long years. There seems like there are no words that could capture this moment. This moment when the Earth is still. So we stare at one another, seconds become minutes, minutes become hours.

He turns away, it breaks, and the moment has passed.

"Malfoy, uh, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you Weasley."

"You don't know why I am here."

"Yes, actually I do. I arranged it"

He arranged it? What is he talking about? Is he trying to say he cast the pulling spell? I could think of no reason why, unless… no, that is definitely not the reason.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know all about you Weasley. When you eat, who your friends are, who your…enemies are. I also know you have an obsession. This obsession, I have come to know, is me. So I brought you here, Weasley, to ask you…why?"

I was speechless. How come he knows so much about me? How did he find out about my infatuation with him? I have been so secluded with it, I don't believe even Dumbledore knows, who has an uncanny way of knowing things.

Well, before I tell him anything, I have some questions of my own.

"Malfoy, I will not answer your question until I have some of mine answered. You want to know why? Well, I want to know why you care, why you know so much about _me_, and why you ask _here_. Intel then you will not hear another word out of me."

I was ready for any reply, remark, comment he through at me.

"You know Weasley, I think this just might answer all your questions."

I was not ready for this though.

He grabbed my back and shoved himself against me, and pinned me to the wall. He kissed me hard, with passion, he toyed with my lips to let him in, and I did. His hands moved to my hips and pushed me against him harder. I was still shocked, but I was quickly recovering. I ran my hands through his hair, so soft.

Finally he broke away. He smirked again, dropped his hands off my hips, and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Weasley, same time, same place." With that he winked, and walked away.

I was surprised he just left, but giddy with joy and excitement from the kiss. Would I be here tomorrow…defiantly.

**Please review**


End file.
